carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Roadhouse (1985)
Plot Overview Jonathan Lake returns from Washington and asks Dominique out to dinner. Dominique tries to turn him down, but Jonathan is not one to take no for an answer. He tells Dominique where he will be having dinner and that she should join him. She eventually does. Claudia asks Steven to talk to Blake to transfer the well over to her and to give her a chance to repay the loan that Walter defaulted. It really does not work that way, but Claudia is a determined woman. Steven refuses to help and Claudia gets enraged. Steven just chalks that up to Claudia being under the bad influence of Adam. Speaking of Adam, he has a great idea to get Bart Fallmont to stop his objections to the pipeline project - bribery. If Bart drops his objections, Denver Carrington will be more than willing to help Bart in his future political aspirations. When Steven learns that Adam met with Bart, Steven goes to talk to Bart himself (Steven is unaware of the bribe offer). Bart is in no mood speaking with any of the Carringtons, even the reasonable one, and he throws Steven out of his office also. King Galen moves into the penthouse and he is ready to use that as the base of operations to take back Moldavia. Dex still thinks Galen is using Alexis for her money but he is not going to object. Alexis kind of gets wind that Galen is using her for her money when he asks her for a line of credit. How is Galen going to get his throne back without cash? Still, Alexis is more than willing to help Galen. Michael is also eager to help his father. Galen sends Michael on a mission to New York City with some supporters. Michael wants to get Dex involved since Dex has some knowledge of these types of affairs, but Galen refuses. Despite saving Galen's life, Dex is a mortal enemy as far as Galen is concerned. When Michael tells Amanda that he is going to New York and that the less she knows the better, Amanda insists she should go and face the danger together. Of course, Michael refuses. Blake summons Rita to the library after the fiasco the night before. Rita still keeps blaming the illness for refusal to sleep with Blake. Blake knows the two of them can work out any problem as long as they do it together. They will resolve their issues that night. Rita seeks advice from Joel and Joel pretty much tells Rita to sleep with Blake. But Rita is still not willing to give in, even though Blake purchased some flowers and diamond ear rings for her. Nevertheless, Rita is showing a soft side and plans a special dinner with Blake to get her in the mood for some love making. Meanwhile, Alexis wants to know what is going on in the mansion and offers money to Jeannette to serve as her spy in the house. Rita catches what is going on and throws Alexis out of the mansion. And, for good measure, Rita keeps the cash that Alexis offered Jeannette. The dinner between Blake and Rita goes perfectly, and all that is left is the deed. Rita cannot do it. Blake forces himself on Rita but stops himself because he remembers how it almost ruined his marriage (Season 1). Blake understands the deal that they are just married in name only but wants Rita to at least pretend to be the loving wife for public events. Joel is starting to fantasize Krystle as his own. He is going to make Krystle love him. In order to do so, he takes Krystle out on a date. Krystle better behave herself or else he will have something done to Kristina. Krystle has no choice but to comply. Joel takes Krystle to some roadhouse. A roadhouse, coincidentally, where Alexis and Dex have a flat tire. Alexis and Dex go into the roadhouse and they see Krystle and Joel. Alexis totally believes the two are having an affair while Dex, more astutely, thinks there is something wrong. Krystle writes help in a matchbook and tries to hand it off to Alexis or Dex (by claiming to smoke). Joel stops the passing of the message and the Dexters leave the place totally oblivious to the setting. Back at Delta Rho, Joel plans an evening of television watching with Krystle. The TV gets amazing reception and Krystle sees Rita impersonating her at some charity event. Krystle has had enough and throws the television. Joel returns and tells Krystle that she is going to love him and that he has a way of getting women to love him. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Calvin Lockhart ... Jonathan Lake * Kevin Conroy ... Bart Fallmont * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * William Beckley ... Gerard * Justin Lord ... TV Commentator * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * C.J. Hunt ... Male Nurse * Eleanor Mondale ... TV Anchorwoman * Frank Zagarino ... Eric Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 27-Sept-1985 to 09-Oct-1985 * Deleted scenes: Michael tries to convince Jonathan to help him to win back Moldavia; Dominique and Jonathan kiss. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Big Oaks Lodge (Saugus).